Stay With Me Vampire Academy Story
by vampiregoth11
Summary: You May have read the series but did you ever look deeper into Rose's heart. Not Only Did she lose Mason, shes also trapped with her heart still in love with dimitri and stuck between also Adrian. Takes Place After Frostbite and Shadow Kissed


Chapter 1 Stay With Me

Rose sat in her on the cold winter night. Tonight had been the night of the academy's annual Winter Formal. The whole school would be attending all but her of course. Things hadn't been the same since well her heart had been broken and shattered. Tonight had been the anniversary of Mason's death.

_Mason….._ She thought to herself with a deep sigh. She could still remember that year when the academy use to be calm. She was ruthless carefree female who didn't care what others think. Mason had fallen for her and she only saw him as a friend. She wanted to and tried to love him but all her heart wanted was Dimitri.

_He's still out their looking for me. Wanting my death to be taken at his hand. _She thought as she ran a hand through her. Her heart still in the place of confusion. She told herself since the incident she had to get over Dimitri. The Dimitri she had loved was gone. She still could remember when he held her in the strong arms. His scent intoxicating her with a desire to yearn for him more. Their love was forbidden and they both knew they shouldn't be with each other and yet they couldn't stand to be apart.

_What am I doing? I shouldn't be thinking about this. Dimitri you love is gone and here you are still thinking about him when he's out there waiting to kill you _The thought ran through rose head as she lied upon her bed in her dormitory. Her sudden thought was interrupted as she heard the locks of the door click. Rose looked to see it was her best friend, Lisa. Rose had to only hear Lisa only continue to rant about how Christian had left her and how she loved him. Lisa was deeply hurt and wanted him back but she had hurt Christian deeply. Rose knew it was going to take some time before those two could be together again.

"Rose what I am doing wrong? He won't even look at me anymore; he won't even look me in the eye when he has to speak to me. What can I-"Lisa began to say before Rose interrupted her placing both of her hands firmly onto her shoulders. If it was one thing Rose knew she needed to fix this quickly and soon.

_My own worries don't matter. She comes first_ She thought as she sat Lisa firmly onto the bed. She never really like this part lecturing Lisa on her relationship. Then again is wasn't as bad as getting sucked into her sex life. Talk about something she wished she hadn't seen or experienced.

"Lisa…You have to give Christian time. I know it's hard but if you don't he may not ever come back to you" Rose told her in a soft tone. She knew Christian still loved Lisa he was just hurt by what she had done to him.

"I just...I just don't want to lose him. You will help me at the dance tonight right?" Lisa asked with an eager smile. Rose sighed a bit and looked away.

"Im not going. Thiers no-" Rose said as she as she looked out the window. She was going to tel her when she suddenly heard a loud tap which made her jump. She looked towards the door to see a letter addressed to her. Rose walked over and picked it up.

"Who is it from?" Lisa asked as she stood there staring at rose. Rose looked at the letter carefully wondering who it could be from.

"I'm not sure..."Rose said as she carefully opened the letter not knowing what she was going to get into.

_My Dearest Roza_

_I wish you a Merry Christmas. I know tonight is the annual night if the Academy's Winter Formal. How I wish I could see you now. To hold you close into my arms. Your scent intoxicating me. Oh my Roza we could have had this all now but yet your refused me. Which is why I'm writing you this letter now. Don't even try to leave the Academy because I'll be their waiting for you. You may be safe in the Academy but once you leave, you are mine. No matter what you shall be mine again. How I wish the day you graduate will draw closer. Farwell now my Roza ill be here. Watching you…._

_~Dimitri_

"Rose? Rose!" Lisa began to say to get Rose's attention. Rose pulled her attention away and looked up at Lisa with a straight face. Rose stood there motionless as she read the letter. it was from Dimitri. He was waiting for her and he made it clear he would no matter what.

"Who is it from?" Lisa asked a bit concerned about rose. Rose folded up the letter and went over to the books shelf and put it away. She turned to face Lisa who was still staring at her with a bit of concern.

"Its nothing...It's just from my mother. It kind of… threw me off guard" Rose said as she ran a hand through her hair. She hated lying to Lisa but it was for her own safety.

"Come on you're going with me to the dance weather you like it or not "Lisa said as she opened her closet. Lisa began to flip through her closet looking for a dress for her and Rose to wear.

"Oh no their is no way in hell I'm going to a lame Christmas dance!" Rose said as she crossed her arms a bit frustrated.

_Moments Later..._

"I still cant believe she dragged me here" Rose said as she crossed her arms. She leaned against the wall watching the others around her. She couldn't stand seeing all the couples. It made her want to pull her hair out. Why do they have something she wanted? She deserved it more than anyone. She sighed as she stood thier in a simple red strapless dress and black heels. Her sudden thought was interrupted when she felt something bad within her.

_Oh Please don't tell me... _She thought with a look of horror upon her face. She dropped the drink in her hand and ran outside quickly to the Academy front gates.


End file.
